unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Pillar of Autumn
The Pillar of Autism Autumn, was a large ship used to defend Reach & launch a futile raid on the Alpha Hula Hoop. The ship gave its life so that the Noobs on the Hula-Hoop, Ebola and the ETS would die too. The Pillair of Autumn won the world record of betraying the most marines within 2 seconds, there were roughly 248,147 Marines. History The Pillow of Autumn was first built around 12AD. It was first spotted by two drunken sailors who thought it was their mom, and tried to chase it but were ran over by the shitstick. The ship made several guest appearances such as in Star Trek, Star Wars ep. 17 and Doctor Who episode 2353. Some even say that they saw it in 1945, dropping the A-bomb on a Nagasaki. The fucking gay tards like Halopedians who drove it wrecked it in Emiley's house while Gayboy Williman was gettin it on family style with her. Origin of the Name Well, no one really gives a shit about the origin of the name of this ship, but I'm still gonna tell you. A drunk crewman went under the ship's reactor, underneath it, it was clearly written "WARNING: GTFO" and when the ship took off, the man burned alive. By the way, that's not the reason it was named the Pillar of Autumn. The name was given to the ship because it was built on a pillar during Autumn, so that's why the ship was given this name. By the way, that's not true either. Whoever named it was maybe drunk or just stupid. The Fall of Reach The PoA was present during the fall of Reach, and jacked up several OP Covenant vessels using its BIG FUCKING LAZER. However, the battle was lost when the Orbital Defense Platforms giant Scarecrows were disabled. The Pillar of Autumn then fled the system after it had been threatened with being nerfed, and arrived at the Alpha Hula Hoop-- a not-so-epic battle ensued. Alpha Hula hoop When she arrived at the Alpha Hula Hoop, she fought against the Covenant, but eventually the pilots were too tired and tried to land the PoA. But Jacob Keyes was too drunk on mini beers, and the PoA crashed into the surface of the Alpha hula-hoop. One Grunt was killed in the process. Then again, killed is a strong word. Maybe just hurt. The ship then gave her life to stop the Hula-Hoop from blowing up, and killing everything. Prior to the destruction of the Alpha-hoop, and right before the beginning of The Maw, it was the hangout, or pub, of the Aids and wannabe-infected-by Aids people, however, after a couple of beers at the pub, there was no energy left to smear AIDS everywhere. AIDS was only located in some places of The Pillar of Autumn. Next, Master Chief was like "This thing is ugly." and for no reason (Having absolutely nothing to do with saving the galaxy from the menace of a super-weapon) at all decided to blow it up. But half-way through he was like "What do I escape on!?" Then it blew up. A year later, when the Prophet of Truth was going out to get his mail, a piece hit and killed him. After the detonation several people commented they liked the ship's "new look". Jacob Keyes did not take kindly to this and challeneged them all to a fist fight, he would have lost but he was already dead. WTF *starts crying* Needless to say, this was the worst ship ever made. The real name of the Pillar of Autumn is the Dick of Autism. Gallery Pillar.jpg|They set us up the bomb! Pillarlaunch.png|The Pillow of Autumn departing PoA.jpg|A shot of the PoA Poacrash.jpg|The Pillar of Autumn after crashing Poagoboomboom.jpg|The Pillar of boom boom nukes up! Category:Epic Shit Category:Vehicles